


The Reader

by supernaturallylost



Series: Rehabilitation [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Letters, Lonely Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Cas's letters while he is away resolving issues with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reader

The second letter came a week after the first, when Dean was down to five bottles of beer a night.

 

_Dean (and Sam),_

_I’m sorry for all of the trouble I’ve caused you. Enclosed in this envelope, you will find two hundred dollars. I was able to earn that much doing odd jobs around town while I reunite with my family. I will earn enough to pay you back for all of your kindness._

_With all of my best,_

_Cas_

 

Dean stared at the letter. Then he dropped it, drank another drink of his beer, and took a deep breath. Then he grabbed a pen.

 

There came a third letter, almost three weeks after the second. It was shorter.

 

_Dean (and Sam),_

_Please find enclosed another five hundred dollars._

_All my best,_

_Cas_

 

Dean was down to one beer a night by the time the fourth letter came.

 

_Dean,_

_Enclosed is an additional seven hundred dollars._

_I’ve revisited them, Dean. I’m making things right again. It almost feels like home again._

_Best,_

_Cas_

Sam found Dean sleeping with all of Cas’s letters on his bed, piled next to him where Cas used to sleep.

 

_Dean,_

_The company belongs to my family again. I did it. I saved my family’s home._

_Cas_

Dean knew this was it. This would be his last letter. Cas had found peace… found a place to belong… wouldn’t come back.

One week passed, and Dean stopped drinking. He went back to work. Then, another letter.

 

_Dean (and Sam),_

_Enclosed is my address. Please write back soon with your answer. I wanted to ask you.._

_Can I come home?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be a doozy. ;)


End file.
